


Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungri wants more than just a casual hook up whenever Jiyong feels like it. He wants Jiyong, all of him, and he's not willing to settle for less anymore, even if it means ending everything with Jiyong all together.





	Stay

Seungri couldn't exactly remember how this whole situation started. There had been a lot of shoving and yelling, heated arguments that led to inappropriate touching, and inappropriate touching that led to... more inappropriate touching.

He'd though, at first, that it would be a one time thing. No way in hell would Jiyong want anything to do with him, especially not like that. But then Jiyong came back for more. And more. Now it was almost a daily routine, him leaving the door to his room unlocked, waiting for Jiyong to come through.

And he always did. And when they were done, he always left.

It was casual. That's what they both called in on the few occasions that Seungri brought it up. Jiyong didn't want anything serious, and Seungri was happy to oblige as long as he kept coming back. But sometimes, when they were done and he curled up on his side afterwards, naked and sweaty and completely wrecked, he wanted nothing more than to feel Jiyong behind him as he drifted off in to sleep. Wanted to wake up the next morning with his body curled around Jiyong's.

But that was decidedly not casual. And so he ignored the impulse to beg Jiyong to stay. At least, he tried. He really did. But slowly, over time, the feeling of wanting more increased. He wanted someone to want him, not just physically, but emotionally. Permanently.

He locked his door that night.

Of course, closing your door against someone who has the key isn't exactly effective. Seungri groaned loudly at the sound of his door being pushed open, and then Jiyong's warm hand was on his back, his breath tickling Seungri's neck.

He really hated the way his body reacted to that. He'd made up his mind to stop things. That was why he locked the door. And yet, the second Jiyong was on him, every ounce of resolve he had slipped away.

"Not tonight," he protested weakly, rolling over to face Jiyong.

Jiyong's eyebrows were raised. "You want me to stop?" He asked, placing his hand on Seungri's stomach, letting his fingers play in the small trail of hair there.

Yes. "No."

Jiyong smirked. "That's what I thought." He said, leaning down for a kiss. It wasn't a nice kiss, the kind that couples exchanged. It was all rough and hard and needy, both of them moaning for more as their tongues danced against each other.

"Come on hyung," Seungri urged, arching his back into Jiyong's touch.

Jiyong chuckled. It was always like this, Jiyong giving a little, Seungri asking for a lot. But in the end Seungri always did get what he asked for.

Jiyong's hand groped him through his boxers and he let out a harsh breath. He hated when Jiyong toyed with him like this, and he made a noise that told Jiyong so. The other boy ignored him, his hand continuing to tease Seungri through the cloth until, finally, he yanked down the material.

When Seungri was fully naked, laying there, waiting, Jiyong leaned back, pulling off his jacket in the process. It fell somewhere on Seungri's floor, joined soon after by Jiyong's shirt.

But his eyes were pulled away from Jiyong's thin frame as he started undoing his pants.

When he and Seungri were equally unclothed, he returned to the bed, slipping under the covers, reaching a hand over Seungri's body to flick off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

And then the sick, twisted feeling in Seungri's gut that he'd been getting lately returned, but now he was sick of it. If Jiyong wanted-- whatever the hell this was, then he was going to have to let Seungri have what he wanted.

Seungri gripped his hand roughly in Jiyong's hair and pulled the other boy to him. The press of their lips was slow, because Seungri refused to let it be anything but. When Jiyong's tongue ran over his lower lip, demanding entrance, he gave it, but not in the heated, rough way they usually did. His tongue slowly grazed against Jiyong, kissing, tasting him, more intimately than anything they'd done before.

Jiyong pulled back with a jolt. "What are you doing?" Jiyong demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Seungri snorted. He hadn't been intimidated by Jiyong in a long time. He knew that when it came to Seungri, Jiyong was all bark and no bite. "Maybe I'm trying to make it mean something." Seungri snapped.

The warm body that had been pressed against his disappeared, the bed creaking as Jiyong stood up.

Seungri followed him. He wasn't going to let Jiyong run off.

"This isn't supposed to mean anything." Jiyong told him. "That's the point."

"Maybe that's your point," Seungri said, crossing his arms over his chest which, staring at Jiyong bathed in only the moonlight, suddenly felt embarrassingly thin and weak. "But I'm not happy with you just fucking me and leaving anymore."

Jiyong made an annoyed sound and picked his clothes off the ground. "Then I guess we're done here."

Seungri was frustrated. This was not going how he'd planned. Well, okay, he didn't exactly plan, but if he had he would have planned for it to go way different than this. And it would have ended with him waking up to Jiyong's arm around his waist.

Seungri took a step towards Jiyong as the other man tried to pull his clothes back. Seungri put a hand on his wrist, stopping him.

"You could have anyone you want," Seungri stated. Because it was true. Jiyong was gorgeous and he wasn't the only one who noticed. "But you still chose me. You can walk out that door right now, and tell yourself that you don't want more than this. But you'd be lying. And we'll both know it."

His hand moved to Jiyong's waist, fingernails digging into the flesh there. Jiyong groaned loudly and pulled Seungri closer to him. 

xxx

He should leave. He should pull his clothes on right now and get the hell out of there before he does something he regrets. Before he finally gives into that need that burying himself inside Seungri never fully satisfied. That ache for something more. Something that, as Seungri had said, mattered.

"Stay." Seungri ordered. It wasn't a question.

Seungri reached between them to grip him, hard, before pumping him just once, just enough to make him bite his lip to keep from telling him not to stop. Seungri's hand was sweaty and Jiyong couldn't tell if it was because it's hot in the room or if it's because he's nervous, waiting for Jiyong to answer him. It doesn't matter, though. 

All that matters is that if feels good, and he wants more, and he wants Seungri, and so he takes what he wants, pushing the other boy against the bed until he's positioned between his legs, his cock nudging against Seungri's ass.

It felt different this time, like they've both accepted the fact that when the sun rises tomorrow, they'll still be together, all pretenses of casualness thrown out the window. It makes Jiyong want to take his time. No need to rush, to get himself finished and disappear.

Somehow it became more about getting Seungri off then getting himself off, as he pressed his fingers into the other boy, curling them just right to his that spot that always made Seungri cry out, or bite his pillow, or shove his fist in his mouth.

Usually the foreplay lasts just long enough to get Seungri ready, but it drags on tonight. His cock aches for more but he ignores it, pressing into Seungri with another finger while his other hand pumps Seungri's cock in a slow, teasing manner until Seungri is writhing under him, begging, demanding, needing more.

xxx

Seungri's back was sweaty and there were a few scratch marks marring the brown skin from where he'd accidentally held on too tight. He gently slid his fingers over them, promising himself to be more careful next time.

Seungri pushed himself backwards, trying to get closer even though they're already pressed together. Jiyong's hand found it's way to Seungri's hip and rested there, fingers playing lazily against the smooth skin.

"G'night, hyung." Seungri muttered sleepily, his hand catching Jiyong's where it lay at his hip. He wasn't pushing it away, though. He was holding it there, almost as if he was afraid that if he didn't, it would disappear, Jiyong along with it.

"Go to sleep." Jiyong replied, closing his own eyes, letting his head fall against the same pillow Seungri's head lay on, close enough that Seungri would have to endure his breathing on his neck for the rest of the night.

Seungri doesn't complain. Jiyong doesn't leave.


End file.
